Digimon-Spin City Style! Millennium Madness
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: Thought up when I saw an episode of "Spin City" from the 3rd season when Michael J. Fox was the star. One of the DigiDestined thinks he is the Batman! Taiora, Daiyako.


Me: I don't own Digimon

Me: I don't own Digimon. I got inspiration for this story when I watched an episode of "Spin City" from the 3rd Season, when Michael J. Fox was the star. 

Tai: Am I the star in this one? 

Me: Yeah. You're in the role of Michael Flaherty for this one; Sora is your Nikki. 

Sora: (shrieks) YES! (everyone eyes Sora with a worried look; she blushes and turns toward Tai) 

Me: Joe, you're in the role of Paul. Don't ask why; you just are. Davis, you're going to be our resident Mayor for this and Yolei will be your secretary, who you are dating. Matt, unfortunately, that leaves you with the role of gay man Carter. 

Matt: Why do I have to be gay?! 

Me: Others portray you as gay, so I thought it fitting for this. And you get a dog. 

Matt: At least I get something out of this deal. 

Me: Mimi, you portray Stacey, Mike's secretary. T.K., you get to be James.

****

Digimon-Spin City style! 

Millennium Madness

It was another typical day in the town of Odaiba, but Taichi "Tai" Kamiya knew every day wasn't normal-especially for him and his friends. His concerns were confirmed when his best friend Yamato "Matt" Ishida came in with his dog Jack, who was suicidal; everyone knew this but Matt. 

"Hey, Tai. Jack's not feeling well and I'd rather die in a sewer filled with cockroaches than leave him at T.K.'s, so I'd thought I'd-"

"Ah-ha! I was prepared for this." Tai reached under his desk and pulled out a big sign that read: 

****

WARNING: Suicidal Dog near premises. Known to commit suicide in the most likely-and unlikely-places. Considered a security risk. If you come across this dog, contact the pound at 457-3120. Taichi Kamiya, Deputy Mayor of Odaiba

"Tai! Jack's not suicidal." Matt objected. Tai eyed Matt with a steely look. 

"The last time he was here Matt, he tried to eat the food my Mom made me for lunch! As far as I know, only people-or animals-who WANT to die-will actually take a risk and eat my Mom's food." Tai explained. 

Matt smiled and put his dog down on Tai's desk. 

"I'm afraid you're wrong on this one, Tai. Jack's as happy today as he was the day we went to the Digital World." 

"Really?" Tai pointed upward and Matt looked up to see Jack on top of a ladder, apparently attempting to fall over. Matt quickly ran up the ladder and caught him before he fell all the way. 

"'As happy today as he was when we went to the DigiWorld?' I think not!"

"Is Izzy here yet?" Tai asked as he and Matt exited his office with Jack in tow. Mimi eyed Tai like he was crazy.

"I told you, Tai-I'd beep you when he got here! You're like me on the day of a sale-everything ½ off…" Mimi sighed dreamily until Tai snapped his fingers with impatience in front of Mimi's face. She blushed and regained her composure.

"…Or on your birthday, whatever." 

"Even though Izzy was younger than me, I always looked to him for advice on just about everything-how to be an effective leader, to help others around me, and to inspire confidence in the rest of you, so when he gets back, just, you know…smile big and don't scare him." Tai advised. A second later, a young man with rumpled red hair appeared in the scene. 

"TAICHI KAMIYA!" 

"KOUSHIRO IZUMI! This is like stepping back in time, Izz." 

"The past is behind us, Tai. Us DigiDestined have to keep looking over the horizon…toward the future." 

"What the heck you talkin' about, Izz?" 

"I don't know. I heard it off some show." 

The other DigiDestined crowded around Izzy like it was a reunion day. They hadn't seen him since he and Tentomon left for America. 

"I remember the day I first met Tai. It was a cold autumn day in first grade, before he was bumped up to the second grade. He pushed me, headfirst, into my own sandcastle. I tried to get him back, but by the time I was able to come up with an efficient plan, he was already in the 2nd grade side of the playground and yakking up a storm with some redheaded tomboy. They were even playing soccer together-girls!" 

WHACK! Sora whacked Izzy over the head with her palm.   
"Where's that sandcastle Tai pushed you in? I don't think there's enough sand in your hair!" Sora replied irritably. In enters Mimi with some pizza boxes. The others crowded around her, but Izzy stopped them. 

"First guys, let's give thanks." Tai nodded agreeably. 

"Right. Meems thanks. I get pepperoni." 

"Tai, save some for me." Sora advised. Once again, Izzy stopped them. 

"I meant, with prayer guys. Tai?" Tai smiled a bit and politely refused. 

"I'll do it." T.K. offered. Izzy nodded and the team bowed their heads. 

"O Lord, thank you for this wondrous food. Bless it well, for we are but worthless sinners." T.K.'s voice wavered a bit at this sentence. 

"We are not worthy of this gracious food." 

"Relax, T.K. it's just pizza." 

"Joe, thanks again for looking after Jack. I really appreciate it." Matt said. 

"Don't worry about it Matt. We're friends; your money and car is thanks enough." Joe replied calmly. Matt sighed, but agreed. 

"Okay: Walk Jack every two hours. That means you have until 12:00. Make sure to walk him alongside the park during the noon walking, otherwise, he'll poop all over your shoe. And, don't forget to feed him some hot dogs-not chili dogs, or he'll vomit it over your clothes." Joe sweatdropped and eyed Matt like he was crazy. 

"I'm gonna need more money, and I'll be keeping your car for the rest of the year." 

"How am I gonna get around?!" 

"There's a thing called a 'taxi cab.' Learn to whistle." 

"You know Yolei, we've been going out for a while now, and I was just wondering if you'd…" Yolei interrupted Davis with a happy squeal.  
"Like to get married? Yes Davis, I will!" 

"…Like to come over to my place tonight?" Yolei facefaulted, but thought, _"At least he'll be with me and not someone I'd have to kill!" _ In enters Tai and Izzy. 

"Hey, Izzy! I understand you're heading up our Millennium project-**2001-The True Millennium!" **

"Yeah, I am. It's been a pleasure catching up with Tai on the old days." 

Davis smirked a bit. "So, you've been away from Japan for a long while. You as knowledgeable as you were back then?" 

"How long you and Yolei been dating?" 

"About two months." 

"Thought about marriage?" 

"She has; I need to find her a ring." 

12:23. Joe had just finished walking Jack safely along Odaiba Park and gotten him a hot dog. 

"Who's a good doggy, huh? Who's a good doggy?" Joe kept feeding the dog miniature bites of the hot dog, not knowing that a needle from his pocket was seconds from falling out, but it did. That needle struck the dog right in the side, and he fell over. Joe gaped in shock, still holding the hot dog in his hand. 

"Great job out there, Izzy. You had those community guys eating out of your hand." Tai declared calmly as the two of them came into his office. 

"You need experience-and a good deal of knowledge-to get ahead in this game, Tai-and I have both. Taichi, I've got some good news…I'm the Batman." Tai felt like laughing. 

"That's good, Izzy. Keep the jokes light, but not too serious." He advised. 

"I'm serious-the Caped Crusader, Protector of Gotham. You're looking at…the Dark Knight." Izzy replied. Tai stood there in shock. 

"Well, that _is _good news." 

"Trust me, Tai-I'm shocked at this Revelation myself, but-look at this." Tai took a piece of paper from Izzy's hand and read it out loud. 

__

"'Things to do: Arrest Joker and the forces of Darkness that plague the city. 

Remind Alfred to do dry-cleaning on the costumes. Help Tim Drake-the current Robin-with schoolwork. Buy dustpan.'"

Izzy slapped himself on the forehead. "The dustpan! I keep forgetting to pick up the dustpan! Tai, look, I know I'm supposed to handle all these duties with just me and Robin, seeing as how I'm the Batman, but maybe you and the others can help me." 

Tai's eyes widened in shock. "You want me and the other DigiDestined to help you what-defeat Joker and the nut cases in Gotham?" 

"If you're not too busy." 

"Izzy! This is an important project for the school. I put myself on the line for Davis, Sora and the others for you." Davis came in with a stack of papers in his hands. 

"Hey, Izzy, if the press decide to criticize the Millennium project, how do you think I should respond?" 

"STRIKE FEAR INTO THE HEARTS OF EVILDOERS! CRIMINALS HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A SUPERSTITIOUS, COWARDLY LOT!" 

Tai translated with, "He says, 'go negative.'" 

"I can't believe I'm giving mouth-to-mouth to a dog, Gomamon!" Joe cried insanely. "WHY AREN'T YOU DOWN HERE HELPING ME?!" 

"You're the one with the doctor's degree, not me." 

"What do they do in the movies? Oh, I remember!" Joe frantically picked up Jack and started to shake him. 

"DON'T DIE ON ME! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!" Someone knocked on the door a moment later. 

"Joe? It's me, Matt. I came by to give Jack a special surprise treat." 

"Okay, but be sure to toss me a pen as you come in." Joe advised as he took the needle out of Jack's side. As Matt came in, he tossed a pen to Joe, who quickly put it in Jack's side.

"OH NO! YOU STABBED JACK IN THE SIDE WITH THE PEN, AND YOU KILLED HIM!" Joe yelled out. Matt gasped in shock and picked up his dog. 

"Oh, no! Is he okay!"   
"NO! HE'S DEFINITELY DEAD!" Matt frantically started shaking Jack.

"Don't you die on me; DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!" 

"Aw, that never works." 

"So what, if he said he was Batman, Tai? Remember after our date last night? You said you were Superman." Sora insisted with a smile on her face. Tai kissed her and shook his head. 

"No, I said being around you makes me _feel _like Superman." Tai replied. In enters Izzy. 

"Did I interrupt anything?" Tai and Sora separated and blushed a bit. 

"After all the good times, waiting until I left to tell her the truth…How could you sink so low, Tai?" Tai knew one thing-this had to stop. 

"Izzy, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to pull you off this project. It's just too much." 

"Wait, Tai. Believe in me. All those times you needed me to help you in the Digital World and afterward, and I did. I can do this." Izzy pleaded.   
Tai agreed. "Okay, but stick to the program. No more batty stuff." 

"Okay. I swear…on my Batcomputer." Tai groaned and Sora sweatdropped. 

"I can't believe he's dead." Matt moaned sadly. 

"Maybe it was just his time, Matt. Heck, if you hadn't stabbed him with the pen, someone might've done him in with a needle." Mimi eyed Joe with a look of disdain. 

"Be sensitive, Joe! Matt's dog just died! Is dead as a doornail. The Ghost of Christmas Past! Dead, dead, dead!" 

"He had so much living to do!" Matt sobbed sadly. 

"No, he didn't." T.K. replied. 

"Matt, I can't believe you killed your own dog." Sora remarked as she came out of Tai's office with Tai and Izzy behind her, Izzy speeding up a bit. 

"HEY! SHOW SOME COMPASSION, SORA! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! AND HE'S NOT GOIN' TO HELL! HE'S NOT! HE'S NOT!" Joe shrieked insanely as he left the others. 

"Tai, I'm having some doubts about Izzy, due to his constant references to-"

"The Batman?" Tai interrupted calmly. "Davis, I talked to him; he's not gonna make this into some DC Comics rip off."   
As Tai and Davis came into a conference room, it was bathed in a bright light. Izzy stood in the center of that light dressed in a costume of bat wings. 

"Why does this look familiar?" Tai asked in amazement. 

"Well, here's to the Millennium project Davis. Hope everything turns out all right." 

"SURRENDER ONCE, VILE CRIMINALS! I WON'T ASK TWICE! NEXT WARNING, YOU'LL END UP IN ARKHAM!" Izzy yelled out in a deep voice. 

"It was nice working with you, Davis." Tai noted as he and his successor shook hands. 

Tai ended up talking with Izzy inside his office. 

"You know what, Tai? I'm gonna take myself off this project." Tai smiled with ease. 

"I understand. You've got a lot going for you. You probably haven't even caught the Joker." Izzy nodded in response. 

"Or gotten a dustpan." Tai added. 

"Ah! Damn!" Izzy cried heatedly as he smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. 

"Don't worry, Tai. I don't care about the job. I came here for one reason-to see you and the gang." Tai smiled as he hugged Izzy, then the two friends walked out of his office to see a distraught Matt. 

"Poor Jack." Izzy smiled as he patted the dog on his belly. 

"Good dog." A second or so later, the dog sat upright. Tai facefaulted in shock. 

"HE'S ALIVE! It's a miracle…" Matt said to himself as he picked up his dog and walked off. 

Jack thought to himself, _"Aw, man! Why can't I just catch a friggin' break?!" _

Matt walked into Joe's office with Jack in tow. 

"He's alive, Matt!" 

"I know!" Matt was smiling with ease. 

"Who's a good doggy-OW! He bit me! I did it once; I'll do it again!" Joe warned as he pulled out a needle. 

"What?" Matt asked in shock. Joe gulped as he tossed the needle to the ground. 

"It's a game we play-pick up sticks. I should use real sticks." 

I know it's not much, but R&R, folks! 


End file.
